Subjugation of Sal Maro
Category: Unification War The Subjugation of Sal Maro happened weeks after the Battle of Sal Maro in which the Galactic Alliance suffered a humiliating retreat. The Subjugation was a humiliating defeat for the Sal Maro when the Galactic Alliance used one of Sal Maro's personal heroes to dish out a defeat above the planet. The Galactic Alliance pulled back when the Confederacy came back with another fleet and when the Order of Sovereignty arrived with ships to aid in the fray. Planning Sal Maro With the Galactic Alliance’s humiliating retreat at the first battle of Sal Maro, it was a large step for the Confederacy. Some speculated that the defeat was not because of poor military leaders being present but because of the large withdrawal of Galactic Alliance ships from the Galactic Alliance. When Siron took over the Galactic Alliance he had many intentions to redo the battle but this time there would be Force users present to aid in the battle. When Eliana had learned that Targ Seth Gul, Colonel of the Sons of Sal Maro, had been captured she requested that his care be left in her hands. Declaring that his use in any upcoming battle would be very beneficial, Siron agreed with the idea and allowed Eliana to warp Targ’s mind into that of someone who would benefit the Alliance once more. When Targ’s mind had finally been broken, Eliana convinced Targ that the Galactic Alliance was acting the way it was as a means to achieve peace and that Sal Maro and the confederacy were not working toward that goal. With the force against him, Targ fell to the plan and the fall of Sal Maro began. The Battle Erupts Pre-Battle Targ was allowed to escape from Coruscant and return to Sal Maro. As a hero he was honored for having survived being captured and was returned to his normal stature in life. Being an influential body of the Confederacy, Targ’s access to Sal Maro’s high level security areas made him a large asset to the upcoming battle. Targ’s purpose was to override the defense systems on Sal Maro to leave it completely open for the incoming Alliance fleet. When the fleet finally jumped into the system, Targ overrode the defense system locking out any Sal Maro personnel from being able to bring the defense system back up. The Second Battle of Sal Maro Unlike before, the Galactic Alliance had chosen specifically from each of its fleets which would make up the attacking fleet at Sal Maro. Supreme Commander Dalon led the attack personally alongside Siron’s organization members. Dalon’s command ship, the Galactic Voyager popped into existence with an overwhelming fleet that obliterated the Sal Maro’s defense fleet from above. The surprise attack as well as the lack of communication with the planet left both space and ground unprepared for what was happening. Dalon ordered for the complete obliteration of every Sal Maro ship on the grounds of treason. Dalon’s side suffered their own casualties but not as many as would be possible thanks to the usage of battle meditation by Kalla, a high ranking member of the Organization. When Dalon’s forces had managed to get close enough to the planet, he ordered an orbital bombardment which scarred the planet, but luckily for the citizens the order to get into the bunkers managed to save a majority of the population. Retaliating The Galactic Alliance was about to lay its claim on the battered Sal Maro but a fleet consisting of Confederate ships hyperspaced in to counter the Galactic Alliance. The Galactic Alliance had outnumbered the Confederates still and with Kalla’s battle meditation on their side were going to drive off if not slaughter them. Dismayed by the large amount of Galactic Alliance ships, the Confederates were going to plan for a counter-strike later on. Preparing to retreat the Confederate ships were stopped by a Sovereign force that entered the system. The Sovereign forces led by Admiral Horkiv by order of Executor S’Rai Dah had come to purge the Sal Maro system of Galactic Alliance ships. Together the Confederates and Sovereignty forces managed to push the Galactic Alliance ships back causing them to retreat when the battle had tipped away from their favor.